


Tumblr Ficlets - Destiel Edition

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, Coffee date, Confessions, First Kisses, Lingerie, M/M, Shipper Sam, art students, cas is ticklish, proposal, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: 5 short stories based on tumblr prompts. Each prompt/chapter is a different story, all are safe.Where else can you go from Cas innocently seducing Dean with lingerie, to Dean finding out that newly human Cas is ticklish, or to have a fic about young Cas and Dean in college as art students?





	1. Cas, What the Hell Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to more easily collect the tumblr ficlets I wrote (i'm really proud of a number of these!) but i also don't want to overwhelm people with massive collections and messy tags, so I'm going to break them up into sets based on certain themes.
> 
> These 5 chapters are the first set - so be sure to follow the series if you want to see the rest OR follow pherryt on tumblr (drop by and send in your own requests! 
> 
> Original Prompting post can be found here: [ 300 words or less ](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/159364347051/300-words-or-less)
> 
> Chapter 1 is 400 words...guess I failed the first attempt at 300 or less...

Dean stumbled to a halt in the entrance of the map room. He blinked. Then blinked again. The vision before him didn’t change.

“Cas, what the hell are you _wearing?_ ” Cas looked up and gave Dean a gummy smile.

“Do you like it, Dean?” Cas asked proudly.

“I…I…” Dean’s face turned red and he averted his eyes, “But…why… _why_ are you wearing _that?”_ his voice was strangled.

“I found something similar in one of those magazines you keep in your room. You like this sort of thing, don’t you Dean?” Cas stood, approaching Dean, his head tilted in confusion, hypnotizing blue eyes hopeful.

Dean tried to look away from Cas but his eyes kept dragging back to the angel, unable to stop looking him up and down and barely holding back the whimper. “Th-those…m-magazines are, they’re uh…guys don’t um…”

“Oh, not Busty Asian Beauties, Dean. I mean the other ones.” Cas stepped closer and this time Dean couldn’t hold back that whimper, his gaze drawn down. “The ones with the men wearing the same styles. Do you like it?” Castiel looked down and fingered the fabric and then looked back up at him without moving his head, “It was hard to find something similar in my size. If I were Gabriel, I could have just snapped it into existence, but…”

“L-looks good, Cas,” Dean gulped.

“Yeah?” Cas’s hopeful smile was happy and he took another step closer. Dean’s hand twitched out to stop him, his palm landing on Cas’s chest, the warmth of the skin beneath thin, silky, lacy material sending a thrill through him.

“C-cas…it’s just…you don’t…wear stuff like that in public.” Dean tried.

“We’re not exactly in public, Dean,” Cas grinned at him.

“Yeah, b-but Sam could walk in any minute now…”

“Already did, guys. Scarred for life. I swear to Chuck,” Sam pushed past them where they stood in the doorway, duffle slung over his shoulder. “I’m outta here.”

They remained rooted there as his footsteps echoed up the stairs, the heavy door creaking open and shut again, leaving them in silence.

“Can I kiss you now, Dean?”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Dean breathed out.

He wasn’t even mad that Cas found his secret stash. Because obviously, Cas felt the same way about Dean that he’d been feeling _for years_ and Dean was done hiding his feelings.

Right now, Dean had a sexy angel to kiss.

So he did.


	2. "Wow, I Guess You Really Are That Ticklish."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Cas's dismay, Dean discovers that newly human Cas is ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 399 words...failed again. but i'm one word closer!

 

Now that Cas was human, he was learning all sorts of things about himself that had never made an impact before.

For one, he hated the heat. As an angel, he’d never felt that before, being only vaguely aware of it. Same for the cold, but at least being cold had its own benefits: such as hot drinks, homemade soups, soft sweaters and - most importantly - cuddling with Dean for body heat.

Not that Dean would admit it was cuddling. But all Cas had to do was shiver once and Dean was there, in his space, curling around him, rubbing his hands, his feet.

It was that last that had led to Cas’s least pleasant discovery yet.

He was ticklish.

Now it was his turn not to admit something, certain that Dean would take advantage of such a weakness. Cas pulled his feet away from Dean's touch sharply - a pang hitting Cas at the hurt look on Dean's face - tucking his feet under him.

“It’s okay, Dean, you don't have to do that. Just this is enough,” Cas hurriedly said, leaning into Dean and wrapping his blanket around them tighter.

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Until that moment, Cas had not refused or rebuffed any chance to be touched by Dean.

He shrugged, letting it appear as if he'd let it go for the moment and Cas relaxed into him with a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, under the guise of shifting the blanket, Dean lightly brushed Cas’s rib cage and watched the newly made man suck in a breath and squirm away.

Dean blinked and a slow grin formed on his face. Cas’s eyes widened in horror as he realized that Dean had figured it out.

“Cas, man, are you... _ticklish_?”

“No!” Cas squeaked.

“Bullshit,” Dean grinned wider, fingers settling more firmly against Cas’s side and... _tickled._

Within seconds, Cas was squirming helplessly, laughing and begging Dean to stop as Dean tickled him mercilessly.

This was the scene that Sam walked in on, brows rising to disappear under his floppy hair, and he snorted, turned around and walked away, shaking his head.

Dean finally let up, letting Cas catch his breath, the ex-angel collapsing against Dean as he gulped in huge breaths.

He barely had the energy for a patented ‘I will smite you’ glare as Dean said, “Wow, Cas, you really _are_ ticklish, aren't you?”


	3. You Smell Really Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends for years, but one day, Dean's mouth gets the better of him and he blurts out something embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 484 words! Nope, that's the WRONG direction! lol
> 
> this is NOT an ABO fic despite the prompt. I was tempted though.

Cas and Dean sat squished together on the tiny couch in Dean’s basement, as they’d done for years on end, video game controllers in hand. Though, being teens who’d gone through a few growth spurts, there was a  _lot_ less room on the couch then there’d used to be.

Dean didn’t mind. It was one of the only times he could get away with being in such close proximity as Cas without being obvious about it and scaring him off.  _That_  was one of his worst fears.

Cas shifted against him, moving his body with his controller – something Dean had teased him for many times. Like moving his controller would change the actions on the screen – and Dean’s breath caught.

Today, the teasing words died in his throat as Cas’s scent hit Dean’s nose more strongly than ever before when he moved, Cas crowing as Dean lost and Cas won.

Dean blinked and tried to stop breathing. He loved the smell of Cas – something so indefinably him that Dean had never been able to put a name to – and it seemed more intoxicating today than it usually did.

Cas paused as Dean remained unresponsive beside him, “Dean? Are you all right?”

“You smell  _really_  nice,” Dean blurted out, eyes instantly widening in horror at his unthinking, yet oh-so-true words. His controller dropped from numb hands and he slapped one over his mouth, mumbling around his fingers, “Oh god! I’m so sorry, Cas! I-I-“  

What could he say? What could Dean  _possibly_ say to wipe out the last 30 seconds, to erase that look of shock on his best friends face? Cas would never want to remain friends after this. Dean closed his eyes, throat closing up - only to feel Cas’s hands pull down the one covering Dean’s mouth, clasping it between his own.

“Please don’t hate me,” Dean whispered, still not daring to open his eyes.

“Why would I hate you?” Cas asked, the wonder in his voice finally giving Dean the courage to actually look at him and see…

That Cas was  _smiling_.

“Be-because I – I think I love you, Cas, and…” Dean stuttered to a halt as Cas’s smile broadened into a shy grin.

“Thank god, because I love you too, Dean,” Cas said quietly.

“You do?”

“Yeah. You know what else?” Cas leaned in, their noses touching. Dean shook his head, green eyes trapped by blue. “I think you smell good too.”

Sam stood frozen on the bottom step of the stair, afraid to move as he watched the whole thing unfold. His brother and Cas had been oblivious for forever and he wasn’t going to risk killing the moment when they finally had their breakthrough. But as the older teens met for a few soft kisses, Sam covered his eyes.

Sure, he was glad they’d finally figured it out, but did  _he_ have to be around when they did?


	4. I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is an art student who works part time in his brothers cafe. Turns out his new favorite customer is also an art student...and also in his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 790 words ? What in the world? the count is going UP! I'll never make it under 300 at this rate...

Cas worked in his brother’s café part time. It was a frustrating job, normally, having to deal with people. By the time his shift ended, his face hurt from the fake smiles and his head ached from repetitive small talk.

More than once, he thought about telling Gabriel to shove it. But inevitably, Cas would cave without having said a damn word.

Besides, having a little extra cash when you were a poor college student was never a bad idea. Not that Cas spent it on much more than more food or art supplies, but, it was still a good idea.

Cas was in his second year of college – and his second year of working in customer service hell – when Dean showed up at the café the first time. Cas was instantly smitten and had to do his level best _not to stare_. Gabriel assured him that he failed, each and every time.

Dean was cheery, gorgeous, smart and kind. And Cas had his drink order memorized from the very first day.

He pined from afar for days. Weeks. Months. Gabriel kept pushing and pushing and Cas’s eyes would widen in fear the times Gabriel would hint strongly while Dean was within hearing, “God, Gabe, shut _up!”_

Yet he couldn’t deny that he really liked Dean.

So the day the new semester started and Cas walked in to find Dean in his class felt like a sign. And when the teacher assigned them all working partners and tasked them with doing figure studies of each other, Cas’s heart thrilled.

Now he could stare at Dean all he liked without anyone thinking it odd. And Dean wouldn’t get upset at the unwanted attention.  He always came back home to the apartment he shared with Gabriel on cloud nine.

And Gabriel was just done.

“Just ask him out already!”

“No, I can’t, I don’t even know if he likes guys…in fact, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t. I saw him with Lisa the other day.”

“Bro, that was 2 months ago. You gotta stop dwelling. Look, it’s easy. Bring his usual order to class with you, on the house, and ask him then.”

“How is that easy?” Cas demanded. “That doesn’t give me any indication if he’s even interested!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Trust me, he’s interested.” He thrust a paper bag and two coffees at his brother. “I got your back, now go.”

Swallowing, Cas quickly made his way to class, his nervous energy pushing him to walk faster despite his trepidations. He reached the doorway and paused. Dean was in the back corner at their art table already, sketching supplies out and looking as gorgeous as always.

Cas gulped, straightened his shoulders and took a step into the room. When disaster didn’t strike, he took another, and another, quickening his pace till he was almost there.

He didn’t see the backpack sticking in the aisle.

Coffee flew out of his hands as he tripped and fell, the bag with Dean’s apple pie getting squished beneath him. Instantly, there were hands helping him up.

“Shit, Cas, you okay?” Of course, it was Dean who helped him.

Bright red with embarrassment, all Cas could do was nod, and avoid Dean’s eyes. “I’m fine,” he grumbled out. Dean pulled Cas to his feet and Cas looked down at the mess mournfully and sighed. “I was trying to surprise you, but as you can see, I spilled your coffee on the way over…I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Wait, this was for me?” Deans laugh made Cas look up sharply and Dean quickly pulled him to the desk, no hint of mocking on his face. Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. What was going on? “Look, I might have uh, tried to do the same,” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly with one hand and waved the other at the desk.

Cas turned eyes upon two more coffees with Gabe’s cafe logo on them and a box that was definitely _not_ from the café. Slowly, he reached out and opened it to find mouthwatering burgers inside.

“I know you love burgers more than pie, so I made my ‘world-famous’ burgers for you. It uh, looks like we had the same idea and that makes me wonder if…” Dean leaned in a little, “Cas, would you…would you like to go on a date?”

Cas turned wondering eyes back towards Dean and a slow, gummy smile spread over his face – the kind of smile that _didn’t_ hurt at the end of the day – and he nodded, “Of course, Dean. I would love to.”

And if Gabe was congratulating himself for a job well done, well, neither Cas nor Dean minded in the slightest.


	5. You Won't Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's packing for a trip, but he really doesn't wanna go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I did it? 277 words!
> 
> now technically, i wrote like, 7 other fics before this one (but i'm seperating by theme remember?) so i guess i got some practice in?
> 
> This is the second time i wrote this prompt, but the first time was for DCJ and went angsty. I was specifically asked to make this one Happy :D

Dean stared glumly down at his suitcase.

“Dean, it’s not going to pack itself,” Cas slipped up behind him and wrapped arms around his boyfriend’s waist, placing a gentle kiss on Dean’s neck.

Heaving a sigh, Dean leaned back into Cas’s strong arms, “I don’t want to go. Not without you.”

“It’s only 3 days. You won’t even miss me,” Castiel assured him.

“Yes, I will,” Dean turned around in Cas’s arms and folded Cas into his own, resting their heads together. “God, Cas, I hate it anytime I’m away from you. I miss your voice, your goofy smiles, your constant bed hair. The confused look on your face anytime I make a pop culture reference. How enthusiastic you get about bees. Your strong arms holding him close – I just…everything about you, Cas, I miss you like crazy.”

“Then it’s a good thing I plan to stay, isn’t it Dean?” Cas pulled back and with an adoring smile, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a box and opened it, holding it up to Dean’s disbelieving eyes. “If that’s truly how you feel, let’s make this a permanent thing?”

Dean looked down at the simple silver band with two tiny gemstones – one blue and one green – cuddled next to each other in the center, and then back up to Cas’s hypnotizingly blue eyes. The blue gem matched perfectly, he idly noted. “Are you…are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, I am,” Cas said calmly, but Dean saw the slight tremor in his fingers as he held out the ring.

Swiftly, Dean covered Cas’s hands in his own, steadying him and breathed out one simple word, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the current Destiel fics I've received prompts for. Any new ones will not be added to this set so it doesn't get overloaded.
> 
> Next set in the series will be all the DCJ (Dean/Cas/Jimmy) fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
